The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred by the name ‘KLEVE04343’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Camden, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Verbena cultivars with large and attractive flowers.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 of a proprietary Verbena hybrida selection identified as 01.545.1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 01.603.1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEVE04343 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Camden, New South Wales, Australia in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Camden, New South Wales, Australia since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.